


Waiting

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [55]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Multiverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Ink waited
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 22





	Waiting

Ink knew he was waiting for something, he just did not know what... he gazes down at the Void.

If anyone should fell down they and the memories of them would vanish.

Ink reaches for the blue scarf he keeps under his vial sash belt. The one that always smelled of many different flowers...

What was he waiting for?


End file.
